


Mine

by floatxxaway



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Community: borgiaskink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatxxaway/pseuds/floatxxaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP in which Cesare questions Micheletto and maybe gets a bit possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://borgiaskink.livejournal.com/778.html?thread=82698#t82698): "Literally anything Cesare/Micheletto. I don't care!"
> 
> warning for spoilers for the end of 1x02, rough sex.

"I would have you stay," Cesare says with a hand to Micheletto's arm.

Micheletto gazes at him quietly, but nods and settles back down amongst the covers of Cesare's bed. He lies on his belly, head turned away on the pillow. Cesare dances his fingers along the scars, the pink and red closed wounds down the slope of Micheletto's back.

Cesare pushes at the puffy edge of a welt on the shoulder and delights in Micheletto's gasp against the pillow. He rests on his side, propping his head on a hand while he continues to traces the outline of each with the other.

"Did the Cardinal Della Rovere call upon you at night?" Cesare asks, pushing at the softer abrasions around Micheletto's flanks. Micheletto rolls his body minutely towards the touch.

"No, m'lord," is murmured into the fabrics.

Cesare hums his approval, leaning in to lick a welt stretching to the nape. "But he _had_ shown great interest in your torso?"

"The Cardinal seemed much impressed," Micheletto breathes out. He makes a motion to turn his head, but stops.

Cesare closes most of the space. He hovers above Micheletto's back, reaching across the assassin to palm along the definition of his chest, the curve of hip and length of bare thigh. Cesare nudges Micheletto's knees to fit between, resting their lower halves together.

"Did he touch you?"

Micheletto gives a half-wheezed gasp, pulling himself up and letting Cesare follow him back down to the mattress, settling them flat against each other. "Yes, my lord, to inspect the wounds."

"Did the Cardinal touch you elsewhere?" Cesare noses in the ginger hair until he meets an ear, biting down on the shell.

Micheletto jerks and squeezes his legs around Cesare's. "No, my lord."

"Good." Cesare slides his hand further, further, to cup over Micheletto's sex. He makes a point of curling each finger around Micheletto's cock; gently applying pressure, manipulating until it's swelling in his grip. "He may have looked, but _this_ is mine."

Cesare strokes him slowly, listening to the hisses of pleasure and pain as Micheletto alternates pushes against him and away from the pain of his back. Micheletto folds his arms to hide his face and quiet his gruff cries. Cesare chases every sound while he guides Micheletto onto his knees.

"And the servant Maria?" Cesare whispers. "How much did she touch you?"

"She held onto me."

"Held onto you?” Cesare smiles. "I ask then, how much did you touch her?"

"Quite a lot, my lord.”

Cesare brings a hand up, licking across the palm and then spitting. He slicks his cock as best he can; slotting against the entrance of Micheletto's body. Despite the wet of their earlier copulation, there is still a long, slow burn of him filling Micheletto until his hips are flush.

"Mmm, because I gave you permission." Cesare holds himself there to feel Micheletto clench and shift impatiently. "Did you touch her this way, Micheletto?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you take her this way?" Cesare pulls almost all the way out, holds himself there. Micheletto pants, arches his back and tries to bear down on him.

"Yes, my lord," Micheletto repeats. There is a tremor to him after Cesare regains control and resumes their slow pace.

"And what were you doing," Cesare starts, each word a thrust of his hips and a push of his cock into Micheletto, "when you killed her?"

"I was - I was still inside of her, my lord."

"Were you behind her like this?"

"Yes," Micheletto whines. He shakes his head violently, chastising himself, but grunts as Cesare shoves in hard, _finally_.

But of course, Cesare holds himself there again, braced on one hand above Micheletto. He pokes sporadic spots on the assassin's back, jabbing at tender flesh. "And then you stabbed her thus?"

"Yes, sire."

Cesare lets out a moan and gives in, grabbing onto Micheletto's hip and thrusting with almost measured increases of speed. Cesare digs one thumb into a delicately sealed welt before his hand snakes forward to grasp Micheletto's heavy cock again. He's leaking over Cesare's fingers, Cesare beginning to pull on his sex roughly while leaning in to press his face against the assassin's shoulder.

" _Yes_ ," Micheletto calls out hoarsely. "Thank you, my lord!"

"Did you come inside of her, Micheletto?" Cesare asks in a voice just as broken.

"No," is almost whimpered. "No, no, my lord."

"Good," Cesare growls as he bites down on Micheletto's shoulder until his jaw aches and he breaks skin. He tastes blood and sweat. Micheletto almost howls and Cesare rides his thrashing. "Come, my sweet spy, so I may come in you."

Micheletto gasps, spending over Cesare's fist. Cesare leans up to pet his opposite hand down his side, praising Micheletto.

Cesare wipes his covered fingers around the free base of his cock, thrusting back in and probing a messy digit along the stretched wide rim of Micheletto's hole. His assassin makes a surprised noise, going still when Cesare breeches past until his second knuckle.

Cesare can't restrain his snarling after that, his moans and growls as he fucks into Micheletto. Cesare comes brilliantly, already so on edge.

Cesare eases his cock out but not his finger, adding in a second and a third and relishing the feel of his combined claim. " _Mine_."


End file.
